Yu-Gi-Oh! Future Academy
by zeropersona
Summary: This fic is set years after the events of 5ds. Fudo Yuudai, a boy whose dream is to become a professional turbo duelist attends central duel academy in hopes of achieving his dream. As expected, he makes a lot of friends and also some enemies. But how will he fare when a threat appears.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Future Academy**

Chapter 1 : The Entrance Exams

At an unknown place, an unknown amount of years ago.

Five silhouettes could be seen, all facing a large dark cloud made up of an unknown substance. Four of the people were in fighting stances and the fifth one was kneeling on the floor having probably injured during the fight before.

Suddenly, two red glows appeared in the midst of the cloud and the five people tensed. Maniacal laughter erupted from the cloud as the five all brought out different weapons.

"Foolish humans," a voice said from the dark cloud. "Do you think the little power granted to you will be enough to stop me?"

The person standing in the middle of them, probably the leader, took a step forward and spoke "You're the one who has been beaten by this 'little power', why don't you answer that yourself."

"Let's see if that power of yours will save you from my full power!" the voice boomed. A pitch black mass of dark energy formed some feet away from the five silhouettes.

"What the heck is that?!" a female voice belonging to one of the five people said.

"He shouldn't have enough energy to do that!" another voice shouted. More energy accumulated into the mass which was slowly taking a spherical shape. Fear overcame the figures as they were slowly panicking.

"Have faith. We have might not have enough power to block this, but if our will is strong enough we can do it." The leader said encouragingly. Though it was just a sentence that was said, it was enough to snap the team from the fear.

"Hahahahaha." The voice boomed, a tone of superiority in its voice. "You don't get it. I'm on a level miles above you humans." The sphere of dark energy was sent in the direction of the five.

A golden barrier was erected around the five as each of their bodies glowed with power. The sphere struck the barrier and the resulting explosion gave off much light and smoke, blinding both parties.

"WHAT!" the voice from the cloud shouted as the smoke cleared, the five figures were still alive although the one who had been kneeling was lying on the floor. "You should be destroyed! There was no way you could have survived that attack!"

"Like I said, if our will is strong enough we can defeat those stronger than us."

"I have underestimated you five." The voice said, taking a calmer tone.

The injured one spoke up "For someone who is about to fade away he seems too calm."

"Like I said, I'm on a whole different level." The voice calmly said before bursting into maniacal laughter. The dark cloud soon faded away as did the entity within it.

The five fighters sighed in relief, happy that their foe had finally been destroyed. They helped up their injured comrade as the left the destroyed battlefield.

* * *

Present day, Neo Domino City.

"Watch where you're going!" a man standing in front of a shop shouted at a boy who almost ran him down with his bicycle.

"Sorry!" the boy shouted back, apologizing. The boy had large spiky black hair, brown eyes and had a large grin on his face. This was Fudo Yuudai, ever since he was a child Yuudai had dreamed of becoming a turbo duelist. So each time he was riding his bike he would pedal as fast as he could in order to 'feel the wind'.

Yuudai stopped his bike as he reached his destination. He pushed his bike to a stand and chained it there. He checked his bag for his duel disk, some writing materials and his deck box. He took his deck box and strapped it to his belt and then headed for the large building in front. Yuudai wore a grey sweatshirt, black jeans and white and black sneakers.

Yuudai arrived at a table situated just before the entrance. "Excuse me; I'm here for the duel academy entrance exams." Yuudai said to the lady sitting there.

The woman passed a piece of paper to Yuudai "Just fill this form and take a number."

Yuudai filled the form and handed it back to the lady. The lady viewed the form before speaking "You are number 94." She handed him a slip of paper and then told him what to do.

"Thank you."Yuudai said as he entered the building. Yuudai marveled at the size of the building, he was on the ground floor of the building which looked as large as an event hall and bore a striking resemblance to the central duel academy's classroom.

Many applicants were already seated, waiting for the written test to begin. The time was 7:55 am, 5 minutes to the start of the written test. After searching for some time Yuudai finally found a vacant seat next to a boy who wore a blue hoodie. The boy's hood obscured his face from view while he looked through his deck.

Yuudai was about to say something to him but was interrupted by a proctor handing him a question paper. After everyone had gotten the question paper a man spoke using a microphone "Now that everyone has the questions I will explain how the exam will take place."

The man who spoke was quite tall and wore a black trench coat. He was bald and had a small scar on his right cheek. "The written test is made up of 80 multiple choice questions and an hour will be used for it. After the written test the practical test will hold. This building has 3 stories with 10 dueling arenas on each floor, so after the test the first thirty duelists will be called. Afterwards, the intercom will announce a number starting from 31 and say the dueling field to go to. The duelist with that number will meet an official who will direct him there. Any questions should be asked to the examiners around you. I wish you all good luck."

Murmuring could be heard from the seated people before the exam started. Yuudai looked around and saw that officials were seated at numerous places in the hall so as to prevent cheating, so he just focused on his own work.

* * *

'That wasn't too hard.' Yuudai thought to himself. The written test had finished and he had been waiting for his practical test to start, the last number called was 62. The boy sitting next to Yuudai had his hands and head on the table in such a way that it would seem like he was sleeping.

The exam questions were mostly about basic dueling information, although some of them were very complex and needed a lot of thinking. Yuudai decided to do the same as his seat partner to pass the time.

* * *

"Number 90 please go to dueling field 2-G" the intercom called out. Yuudai sat upright, his number would soon be called. Seeing that the boy next to him was now awake, he decided to start a conversation. "Hey, what's you name?"

"Who's asking?" The boy replied, still keeping his hood on.

"Oh. I'm Yuudai, Fudo Yuudai."

"Fudo as in the son of Akira Fudo" the boy asked and Yuudai nodded. Yuudai was a little suprised that the boy knew his dad, normally when people found out he was a Fudo the first name that would pop into their head was that of his grandfather; Yusei Fudo.

Yuudai's dad Akira Fudo was the second child of Yusei and Akiza Fudo. Akira had dueled as a youth but never went pro, I instead he became a scientist. Yuudai wanted to follow his dream of being a professional turbo duelist so that was why he applied for duel academy, to improve his dueling skills or as his dad would say 'cure him of his straight fowardness'.

The boy was about to speak before the intercom announced. "Numbers 91, 92,93 and 94 should go to arena 1-A, 2-F, 2-I and 3-D respectively.

"Well there's my number," Yuudai said as he stood. "I'll see you around."

The boy nodded in silence as Yuudai left to meet the official at the elevator. The man there told Yuudai where to go before allowing him to enter the elevator.

* * *

Yuudai arrived at the duel arena, he met the proctor who wore a blue blazer and a black trouser, the proctor had long black hair.

"Applicant, I will explain the scoring system to you." The proctor said. "The written exams makes up fifty percent of your total score and the dueling test makes up the rest. Losing the duel doesn't mean you will not pass, it just reduces the chances of you gaining admission. So don't beat up yourself if you lose."

Yuudai replied "Okay, but i'm not planning on losing this duel."

"Well, let's start the duel then." The proctor said he activated his duel disk; a standard Neo Domino version. Yuudai also did the same, only his duel disk was customized and was blue in colour.

Yuudai glanced at the two dueling fields next to his. One was empty while in the other one a girl using Watt archetype was dueling a proctor, the girl had the advantage both in life points and on the field.

"Are you ready?" The proctor said, catching Yuudai's attention.

"Yeah." Yuudai confirmed.

"Duel!" Both players declared as the life point meter appeared.

Proctor: 4000

Yuudai: 4000

"My turn, draw." The proctor said as he swiped a card from his deck. "I set a monster and place one card face down, Turn end." Two covered cards appeared, one vertical and the other horizontal.

Yuudai drew a card from his deck "Finally, my turn. I summon Alexandrite Dragon." A glowing white dragon appeared, the dragon had different types of jewels on its skin.[Atk 2000/Def 100 - Lv4]

"Next I activate the spell card Double Summon," Yuudai said as he picked a cards from his hand and inserted one into his duel disk. "This gives me another normal summon which i'll use to summon my Delta Flyer." A small grey dragon with white wings appeared.[Atk 1500/Def 900 - Lv3]

"I'll tune my Delta Flyer to Alexandrite Dragon," Delta flyer turned into three green rings which Alexandrite Dragon passed through, resulting in a burst of light. "Shatter the very earth, synchro summon, flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" A large fiery dragon with purple hide and red wings appeared, roaring in an attempt to intimidate the opponent.[Atk 2400/Def 1600 - Lv7]

A small smile appeared on the proctor's face which Yuudai didn't notice as he continued his turn. "Exploder Dragonwing attack the facedo-"

The proctor suddenly interrupted Yuudai "Trap card activate! Compulsory Evacuation Device. This would send your monster back to your hand but because its a synchro monster it goes back to your extra deck." The large dragon faded from the field, causing Yuudai to growl.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuudai said as he inserted a card into his duel disk.

"My turn," the proctor drew his card and smirked. "I tribute my face down monster to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch." A large golem like creature appeared, its body was made of rock and it wore a cape.[Atk 2400/Def 1000 - Lv6]

"Granmarg's effect activates when he is tribute summoned, I get to destroy a face down card on the field." The proctor said before he pointed at Yuudai's face down card. The face down burst into pixels as the proctor continued "Granmarg will attack you directly!"

Yuudai grunted as the giant's fist connected with his body sending him skidding back. The solid vision system had undergone some improvements over the years, which included making the duelists feel a small fraction of pain.

Proctor: 4000

Yuudai: 4000 - 1600

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." The proctor said, concluding his turn.

Yuudai quietly started his turn. "I set one monster and a place a card face down" he said as he inserted two cards into his duel disk. "Turn end."

The proctor drew his card and proceeded to place it in his duel disk. "I'll set a card face down." The proctor paused and looked at Yuudai for some time before continuing. "I activate the spell card Mystical Space typhoon, and I use its effect to destroy the card I just set." A mini tornado started and it circled around the covered card that appeared some seconds ago before destroying it.

"Why would you destroy your own card?" Yuudai asked in surprise before a golden Egyptian looking statue appeared on the proctor's side of the field. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed at the statue.

"The set card I destroyed was Statue of the Wicked, which upon its destruction summons a Wicked Token.[Atk 1000/Def 1000 - Lv4]

"I tribute the Wicked Token to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch." A figure wearing thick blue armor and a blue cape appeared.[Atk 2400/Def 1000 - Lv6]

"Mobius' effect activates when It is tribute summoned, I can destroy up to two spells or traps on the field." Ice started to form around Yuudai's face down card before it flipped face up.

"Trap card activate! Torrential Tribute!" Yuudai said with a grin on his face. However Yuudai's grin faded as his trap card burst into pixels, having been destroyed. He looked at the proctor to see that the proctor's face dowm card was flipped up.

"I countered that with my trap card Seven tools of the bandit. By paying a thousand life points it negates and destroy a trap card." The proctor said as the trap faded away.

Proctor: 4000 - 3000

Yuudai: 1600

"Now Granmarg will attack your face down monster."

The rock giant approached the face down monster and punched it revealing it to be a red and white grotesque looking dragon whose eyes were sewed shut.[Atk 1400/Def 1100 - Lv3] The giant fell back after destroying the dragon.

"I activate the effect of the Masked dragon which you just destroyed, it lets me special summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack points when it's destroyed" Yuudai said as he searched his deck. "I summon another masked dragon in defence position." The same dragon that had just been destroyed appeared.

"Mobius, destroy it." The warrior in blue armor attacked the dragon, destroying it one strike.

"I'll use that effect to summon the tuner monster Magna Drago in attack position." A small red dragon appeared in place of Masked Dragon.[Atk 1400/Def 200 - Lv2]

"I set a card face down and end my turn. "The proctor said, conluding his turn.

'It's time for my comeback.' Yuudai thought as he drew a card from his deck. "I tribute Magna Drago to summon Strong Wind Dragon!" A large grey skinned dragon with green wings appeared. "Strong Wind Dragon's effect activates, when I tribute a dragon type monster to summon it gains half of the tributed monster's attack points."[Atk 2400 - 3100/Def 1000 - Lv6]

"Strong Wind Dragon! attack Granmarg!" Yuudai ordered, causing the dragon to fly towards the rock giant.

"I activate the quick-play spell card Rush Recklessly, this grants Granmarg 700 attack points." The rock giant glowed with power as its attack points increased, matching the dragon's.[Granmarg: Atk 2400 - 3100] The giant countered the dragon's attack with a mighty punch.

To the suprise of the proctor the dragon withstood the attack and struck Granmarg, destroying him.

"You must not know," Yuudai said grinning. "Strong Wind Dragon cannot be destroyed by a monster with the same attack power as itself. I end my turn."

The proctor mentally beat himself up for forgetting that effect as he started his turn, with only one card in his hand the proctor was starting to lose. After thinking for some time he acted. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn" he said as a reversed card appeared.

"My turn, draw." Yuudai said confidently. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack position." A blue and green dragon with a long sharp snout appeared.[Atk 1900/Def 0 - Lv4]

"Strong Wind Dragon attack Mobius!" The dragon roared and released a large amonut of pressurized wind at the monarch, destroying it. The proctor raised his hands in defence as he felt the backlash of the attack.

Proctor: 3000 - 2300

Yuudai: 1600

"Spear Dragon attack!" Yuudai ordered. The dragon with the sharp snout fired a green beam at the proctor.

"Trap card activate." The proctor said as his face down card flipped up. "Defence Draw! This trap reduces the battle damage from an attack to zero and lets me draw a card." A barrier was erected around the proctor which the beam struck.

"Spear Dragon shifts to defence position after it attacks." Yuudai said as the dragon used its wings to defend itself.

"I set a face down card and end my turn." Yuudai said as he placed a card into his duel disk.

"My turn, draw." the proctor said as he observed his hand. "I activate the spell card Star Blast with this card by paying life points, the level of a monster in my hand reduces by 1 for every 500 life points paid. I'll pay 1000 life points to reduce this card's level by 2."

Proctor: 2300 - 1300

Yuudai: 1600

"Now i summon Kuraz the Light Monarch." A warrior wearing golden armor and blue gloves appeared.[Atk 2400/Def 1000 - Lv4]

"Due to the effect of Star Blast, I could summon the level 6 Kuraz as a level 4 monster. Now Kuraz's effect activates, when I normal summon it i can destroy up to two cards on the field but the owner of the destroyed cards draws a card for each card destroyed." The proctor explained.

"I choose to destroy Strong Wind Dragon and your face down card." The proctor said as Kuraz's sword released a burst of energy which destroyed the large grey dragon and the reversed card. Yuudai drew two cards due to the Kuraz's effect.

"Kuraz cannot attack during the turn he is normal summoned so i'll end my turn. The proctor said.

Yuudai meanwhile was gritting his teeth, each time he got any form if footing in the duel the proctor would immediately wipe it out. But after realising that the proctor had an empty hand and only Kuraz the Light Monarch on his field while he had two more cards in his hand, he decided to take advantage of the situation and attack with full force.

"My turn, draw." Yuudai said as he drew. After thinking his plan through Yuudai acted. "I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator." A small fiend holding a rod in one hand and a tuning fork in another hand appeared.[Atk 1300/Def 300 - Lv3]

"I tune Dark Resonator to Spear dragon," Yuudai started as the fiend transformed into three rings which spear dragon passed through creating a burst of light. "Shatter the very earth, Synchro summon, flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" Out of the light, the family fiery dragon type synchro monster appeared.[Atk 2400/Def 1600 - Lv7]

"Exploder Dragonwing! Attack Kuraz the Light Monarch!" Yuudai ordered. "I activate Exploder Dragonwing's effect, if it battles a monster that has equal or less attack points than it it can automatically destroy that monster and deal damage to the opponent equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster."

The dragon shot out a large amount of flame at Kuraz as Yuudai shouted. "Go! King Storm!" The proctor almost fell as the brunt of the destruction of Kuraz was felt by him.

Proctor: 1300 - 0

Yuudai: 1600 (Winner)

A buzz sound could be heared, marking the end of the duel.

"Good duel." The proctor said as he approached Yuudai.

"Thanks." Yuudai replied. "So what do I do from here?"

"Your result will be mailed to you in about a week time, along with the boat ticket if you passed." The proctor explained. "You can either go home or stay here to watch other duels."

"Thanks for the information."

"No problem. If you don't mind I should get ready for my next duel." The proctor said.

"Okay." Yuudai said as he left the dueling field.

* * *

Yuudai was riding back home on his bicycle, his mind imagining how life would be at central duel academy. He was hoping for a big dueling adventures like those of his grandfather, but for now he would focus on enjoying the rest of his holiday.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter one of my Yu gi oh 5ds academy fanfic. My exams stars next week so I probably won't update until i'm done writing them so for that duration I will be accepting OCs via pm. Here is a form that should be used.

Name:

Nicknames (optional):

Age:

Background:

Appearance:

Character:

Hobbies:

Deck:

Favourite card(s):

Dorm:

Favourite quote(optional):

This fic takes place years after the events of 5ds so xyz monsters can be used, but I might not use number cards. So read and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my characters.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Future Academy**

Chapter 2 – Exhibit A

Chirping birds and the sound of the ocean waves trashing about could be heard as Yuudai was seen leaning on a ship's railing. This was the ship transporting students to central duel academy.

Yuudai was in a bad mood. Yesterday, he had asked his grandpa to give him the legendary Stardust Dragon card as a parting gift. His grandpa might have given him the card but Yuudai's dad had convinced him to keep the card. What ticked Yuudai off wasn't the fact that he didn't get the card, it was because his dad had said that with the way Yuudai dueled, he would just abuse the card.

'At least I got other new cards.' Yuudai said as he searched his pocket. "An xyz monster, a synchro monster, three dragon type monsters and five spell and traps." He mumbled. Though all of the cards were useful to him, Yuudai preferred to have the Stardust Dragon card than the ten new cards in his possession.

After staying about three hours on the ship, they finally arrived at the duel academy docks. The ship ride was quite uneventful for Yuudai, he had spent most of the time silently gazing at the ocean but at one point he had watched a duel between two first year students like him. One of them used a machine deck which focused on Jinzo and the gun dragons and his opponent used a deck which revolved around the trap card Skill Drain.

Following the instructions given to him by one of the officials on the ship, Yuudai followed the path all the other students walked to after carrying his bag; the central duel academy's main building.

* * *

After walking for some time Yuudai arrived at a space near the academy's main building where he saw about five long queues. He joined one queue after being informed that he would be given his uniform and a PDA. Yuudai scored seventy percent in the entrance exams and he was hoping that score would be enough to get his into the Ra-yellow dorm. He had heard stories about the Slifer dorm, how the dorm was run down and how the students there were treated. Though many people had declined those claims, Yuudai never wanted to experience life in the academy as a Slifer red student.

When Yuudai finally reached the front of the queue he met a man sitting at the other side of a table. A large box was next to the man, its contents unknown to Yuudai.

"Good day, what's your name?" the man who had short brown hair and wore clothes similar to those the exam proctor wore asked Yuudai.

"Yuudai," He replied. "Fudo Yuudai."

"Fudo Yuudai." The man repeated as he searched his file. The man handed Yuudai a package from the large box before speaking. "Student, your dorm is Slifer-red."

"NOOOOOOO." Yuudai yelled after hearing the man say his dorm, earning him some weird looks from some people around him. 'But I got seventy percent in the ex-'Yuudai thought before the man caught his attention by clearing his throat.

"That package contains three of the academy uniform, an academy duel disk and a PDA which the academy will send important messages, alerts and notifications." The man continued. "You should follow the group led by the Slifer-red seniors."

Yuudai reluctantly accepted his status as a Slifer-red student and did as the man suggested. He followed a group of people who were led by a group of Slifer-red students to the dorm.

Yuudai was actually amazed at the Slifer-dorm's look. The dorm no longer looked like a road side motel; it was bigger and better looking than before. The dorm was a large two story building; it was painted red and white and had a large statue of Slifer the Sky Dragon erected in between it and the Slifer-red girls dorm. The girls' dorm was almost the same as the boys', except it was larger and had a fence around it.

"The orientation speech takes place an hour from now, so everyone should unpack then go to the main duel academy hall." A girl among those who led the new students said.

The girls and the boys went to their respective dorms afterward. Yuudai brought out his PDA and checked his messages. His room number was 2-7; the seventh room on the first floor.

Yuudai marveled at the sight of the inside of the dorm. The dorm had a large recreational room which had a large flat screen T.V, cable and a gaming console. There were plenty cushions available, a dining table and a book shelf were also placed there.

Yuudai went to the second floor and arrived at his room. He knocked on the door for some time, after getting no answer he entered the room. The room was way better than Yuudai pictured it, it was bigger and was well looking. Two boys were already in the room, one was lying on the top bunk bed while the other was sitting at a table and was using a headset.

There were three wardrobes at the left side of the room and a single student sized bed was at it side, the bunk bed was at the right side of the room while a reading table, which the boy sat on, was at the center of the room. The only window in the room was situated above the reading table and was quite large.

Yuudai shut the door and dropped the bag containing his properties. The boy sitting at the table turned back, probably having heard the sound of the closing door. The boy stood up after removing his headset and dropping it next to a laptop. The boy had scruffy brown hair, green eyes and he was wearing glasses which gave him a nerdy look. He wore the Slifer red jacket on top of a red t-shirt and wore black trousers.

"Hey, you must be another first year student. I'm Kenji Himuro." The boy said as he offered a hand shake.

"My name is Yuudai, Fudo Yuudai." Yuudai said as he shook the boy's hand.

"The lower bunk is yours." Kenji said. "You're the second first year student in this room, the first one being the boy sleeping over there."

"The name is Tom." The supposedly sleeping boy said.

"I know….i know." Kenji replied, he then looked at Yuudai who was unpacking. "So Yuudai, how do you like being a Slifer?"

"Horrible." Yuudai said as he sat on his bed, having finished unpacking. "I wanted to be in Ra-yellow, I mean I got seventy percent in the entrance exam, which is meant to be enough."

"Well, what was your score in the duel?" Kenji asked.

"I don't remember exactly, I think it was about twenty five percent." Yuudai replied.

"Oh, that's why. The score required for acceptance into Ra-yellow is thirty percent and above, while a person can only get into obelisk if he or she scored more than forty five percent."

Yuudai grit his teeth in annoyance and fell on his bed. "Stupid mark limit, maybe taking a nap will help me clear my head." He said.

"That wouldn't be wise." Kenji said.

"Why?"

"There is a orientation program starting in about twenty minutes."

"So what, I can still get some shut eye for twenty minutes." Yuudai argued.

"It takes five to ten minutes to walk from the Slifer dorm to the duel arena in the main building." Kenji replied. "There's no time to take a nap."

"Fine," Yuudai said reluctantly. Yuudai stood up and started looking at the Slifer-red jacket in disgust.

"What are you doing?" Kenji asked as he watched Yuudai stare at his jacket.

Yuudai wore the jacket and replied. "Nothing."

"Tom we're going." Kenji said as he tapped the boy who was on the top bunk.

"Wait for some time." The boy said sleepily.

"When you finally wake up, catch up to us." Kenji said as he and Yuudai left the room.

"WAIT!" someone from behind shouted at Yuudai and Kenji who were already outside the Slifer dorm. The two boys looked back to see a boy with ruffled spiky blue hair who was wearing the Slifer jacket.

"I see you are awake now." Kenji said as soon as the boy caught up to them. The boy had blue eyes and was wearing brown trousers.

"I thought I said you should wait." The boy said, breathing heavily.

"Hey, I remember you." Yuudai said to the boy, remembering him as the machine duelist on the ship.

"I remember you too." The boy said as he looked at Yuudai, recognition flashed in his eyes. "You're Yuudai, right?"

"Yeah," Yuudai said, puzzled about how the boy knew him.

"I sat next to you at the entrance exams." The boy said as if he read Yuudai's mind.

"Oh." Yuudai said.

"I'm Tom T-." The boy said grinning.

"I think we all know your name." Kenji interrupted as he started walking away. "If we continue to stand there and talk we will never make it to the duel arena.

"Wait!" Yuudai shouted at Kenji Mitsusa- sorry Himuro as he and Tom ran after the second year Slifer student.

* * *

"What is this orientation program?" Yuudai asked Kenji. The three Slifer students were seated in duel academy's duel arena. The duel arena was more advanced than it had been during Jaden's time; it now had a large console at the ceiling where four large screens were placed at the four sides and more seats.

The duel arena was crowded with people, the population of duel academy having grown over the years. Seeing as almost every student was present, a man with long black hair that stopped at his shoulders who was wearing a black suit and tinted glasses walked to the center of the dueling field.

The man cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone he held so as to get everyone's attention. "Welcome, new students and also current students. I'm Oshiro Hiroyuki, the chancellor of this prestigious academy." The man said in a carefree tone. "I welcome you all to duel academy's orientation program."

"But before I give the speech, the orientation duel will take place." The man continued.

Claps erupted from the crowd as some of the freshmen looked, confused about what was going on.

"For those who don't know, the orientation duel is a duel between two randomly picked first years." The man said as the screens at the ceiling lit up and randomly scrolled through the names of the first year students. Two names were suddenly picked by the machine and they were announced by the chancellor.

"The participants are Tanoshi Tom and Fukui Madoka." Hiroyuki announced.

"Yeeeesssss!" Tom shouted as the crown applauded the two chosen duelists. Yuudai hung his head in defeat; he wanted to be chosen so that he could show his dueling skills and prove that he isn't meant to be a Slifer.

"Good luck Tom." Kenji said as Tom stood up and went towards the dueling field.

Both Tom and his opponent arrived at the dueling field. Madoka was a first year Ra student; she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the Ra yellow jacket over a black top and a brown skirt.

The chancellor had already left the dueling field and sat at a place occupied by other teachers. Tom had a smirk on his face, confident that he was strong enough to win, while Madoka had a confident smile on her face.

"Are both participants ready?" the chancellor's voice shouted out. The two duelists nodded as they activated their academy assigned duel disks. "Duel!"

Tom: 4000

Madoka: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Tom said enthusiastically as he drew his card. "I set a monster and end my turn." He said as a horizontal face down card appeared.

"My turn, draw." Madoka said as she drew her card. "I summon Wattgiraffe in attack position." A yellow giraffe appeared. The giraffe had orange patterns on its body, two light bulbs sticking out of its head and electricity crackled around its body. [Atk 1200/Def 100 – Lv4]

"Wattgiraffe, Attack!" Madoka said as the giraffe burst into a sprint towards Tom's field. Surprisingly, the giraffe passed by Tom's face down monster and smashed into him.

Tom: 4000 – 2800

Madoka: 4000

"What the heck was that?" Tom asked, disorientated from the giraffe's surprise attack.

"That was my giraffe's special ability." Madoka said still smiling. "It allows my giraffe to attack directly even if you have a monster on your field."

"If all of her monsters have that ability, Tom is bound to have a rough time in this duel." Kenji said, back in the stands.

"True," Yuudai replied. "But I've seen Tom duel, he will be able to win this duel."

Back to the duel

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Madoka said as she inserted two cards into her duel disk's spell/trap zone.

"My turn, draw." Tom yelled as he drew his card. "Get ready to see one of the coolest monsters in the world. I sacrifice my face down monster, to summon Blowback Dragon in attack position." A large machine appeared. The machine had two legs and a tail but had no hand. Its head was like that of a dragon, it had a jaw which had metal teeth and a snout that was a laser gun. [Atk 2300/ Def 1200 – Lv6]

"I activate Blowback dragon's effect. I target one card on your field, like your right face down card and then I toss a coin three times. If at least two heads come up the targeted card will be destroyed, lets see how lucky I am."

A large holographic coin appeared and was flipped upwards.

"That is the first head." Tom said after seeing the result. The coin was tossed again.

"The second head." Madoka said as her face down was destroyed by a laser beam shot by the mechanical dragon.

"Blowback Dragon! Destroy that giraffe." Tom yelled, prompting the machine to fire its laser beam at the electric giraffe. The giraffe was totally obliterated by the attack.

Tom: 2800

Madoka: 4000 – 2900

Madoka grunted as she was pushed backwards by the resulting backlash from the attack.

"I set two cards face down," Tom said as he inserted two reversed cards appeared in his spell/trap zone. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw." Madoka said, smirking as soon as she saw the card she drew. She placed that card in her hand and inserted another one into her duel disk. "I activate the spell card Double summon. This card gives me an additional summon this turn, so I'll summon Wattcobra and the tuner monster Wattfox."

Wattcobra was red cobra with golden yellow, lightning shaped streaks on its body, the belly of the snake was blue. [Atk 1000 / Def 500 – Lv4] While Wattfox was a chibi like yellow fox with red balls where its wrists and its toes were meant to be. The tip of the fox's tail, the tip of the fox's ear and the nose of the fox were black. [Atk 800/ Def 100 – Lv2]

"I tune my Wattfox to Wattcobra," Madoka said as Wattfox turned into two green rings which Wattcobra passed through before turning into four stars. The sequence gave off large green light. "Synchro summon! Wattchimera!" A like the name suggests a colorful chimera appeared out of the light. The chimera had a snake tail, red and blue mane, golden yellow wings and its face was also golden yellow. [Atk 1400/ Def 1200 – Lv6]

"Just like my giraffe, Wattchimera can attack directly." Madoka said as her chimera flew into the air. The chimera swiftly flew past Tom's machine and struck him with its tail.

Tom: 2800 – 1400

Madoka: 2900

"Wattchimera's effect activates when it deals battle damage," Madoka said as her monster glowed. "One card in your hand is placed on the top of your deck."

"Tch" Tom, who was still recovering from the chimera's attack, growled as a card in his hand was sent to the top of his deck. "Trap card activate! Damage Gate!"

Tom smirked as his trap card flipped up, causing Madoka to raise an eyebrow. "Damage Gate allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard which has attack points equal to or less than the battle damage I took." Tom explained as the trap card shone.

"I special summon Gyroid in attack position." Tom said as he placed a card from his graveyard on his duel disk. A blue cartoonish helicopter with eyes appeared. [Atk 1000/Def 1000 – Lv3]

"I end my turn." Madoka said.

"My turn, draw." Tom said as he added a card to his hand. "I sacrifice Gyroid and Blowback Dragon…" Tom said as both monsters faded away. "…to summon Barrel Dragon in attack position." A large steel black machine appeared, It looked like a bulkier version of Blowback dragon. It had three large laser cannons, two where mechanical hands would be and had one above its head. [Atk 2600/ Def 2200 – Lv7]

"I activate Barrel Dragon's effect. Its effect is just like that of Blowback Dragon except it targets monsters." Tom announced as Barrel Dragon aimed all three of its cannons at Wattchimera. "I toss a coin three times and if there are at least two heads, it destroys your monster."

Madoka grit her teeth as the first holographic coin toss came up as heads.

"That's one." Tom said smirking. The holographic coin was tossed in the air again, this time landing as tails. Madoka looked nervous as the coin was slowly tossed again.

"Tails." Tom said somewhat disappointed about his monster's effect failing. "Barrel Dragon attack Wattchimera"

"Trap card activate!" Madoka yelled as Barrel Dragon's lasers approached her chimera. "Mirror force!" Madoka said before her trap burst into pixels. "What th-"

"Trap card, Trap Jammer." Tom said as his face down card flipped up. "When my opponent activate a trap card during the battle phase, Trap Jammer negates and destroys it.

Madoka frowned as her monster was destroyed by Barrel Dragon's lasers.

Tom: 1400

Madoka: 2900 – 1700

"I set a card face down," Tom said as a reversed card appeared in his spell/trap zone.

"My turn, draw." Madoka said as she added a card to her hand, bringing her hand to a total of two cards.

"Tom has been controlling the duel ever since it began." Kenji commented at the stands.

"Yeah," Yuudai agreed. "But I'm sure I'd have won by now."

"Riiight." Kenji said, sweatdropping.

"Sorry to say this, but your friend over there isn't going to win." A voice from above the two boys said.

"Huh." Yuudai said as he looked up to see who spoke. The person who spoke was a Ra yellow girl.

"Why would you say that?" Kenji asked the girl. "Tom has the clear advantage."

The girl had silvery hair which reached her shoulder and green eyes. "I know how strong Madoka is, even if your friend has the advantage now, it won't stay that way for long."

"What makes you so sure Tom isn't stronger than her?" Yuudai asked the girl.

"Just watch the duel." She replied, uninterested in anymore talk.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed." Madoka said as her spell card appeared on the field. "This allows me to draw two cards from my deck." She continued as she drew her cards.

"I set one monster and end my turn." Madoka said as she placed a card on the field.

"So, who will you bet on?" the chancellor said to the two people sitting next to him in the stands.

"I think I'll sit this one out." One of the people said. This was the bald man who had supervised the entrance exams.

"C'mon Hank," the chancellor said to the man. "Bet for the fun of it."

"I'm just not in the mood for it." The man called Hank replied.

"What about you Helen?" the chancellor said as he turned to the woman on his other side.

"I think I'll bet on the girl." The woman named Helen said. She looked like she was in her late thirties, she had long brown hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing clothes similar to those Miss Fontaine wore, only hers were yellow instead of blue.

"Well in that case, the boy it is." The chancellor said in his usual cheerful tone.

Bringing our attention back to the duel….

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!" Tom said as he inserted a card into his duel disk. "With its effect I'll special summon Blowback Dragon from the graveyard." The machine with the laser firing head appeared again.

"I'll tribute Blowback Dragon," Tom said as his machine faded away. "Come out! The psycho shocker! Jinzo!" A long necked machine android appeared. The android had spikes on its neck and its brain could be seen through its head. [Atk 2400/ Def 1500 – Lv6]

"With Jinzo out, all trap cards' effects are negated." Tom explained with a smirk on his face. "I activate Barrel Dragon's effect." Barrel dragon aimed at the face down monster as the first coin was tossed.

There was tension among the spectators because if the effect succeeded Madoka will lose. The first toss came up as heads.

"One more …" Tom muttered as the second toss came up tails.

Everyone in the arena held their breaths as the last coin toss came down in very slow motion….

"HEADS!" Tom shouted in triumph as Barrel Dragon unleashed three blasts from each of its cannons, obliterating the face down monster. "Barrel Dragon! Attack and end this duel!"

Barrel Dragon fired from all three cannons again, this time it was aimed at Madoka. A large explosion occurred, the resulting smoke obscuring Madoka from view.

"How's that?" Yuudai asked the silver haired girl triumphantly. The girl just stayed silent as she looked at the field.

"What the hell! How is that possible!" Tom yelled as the smoke cleared.

Tom: 1400

Madoka: 1700

Surprise filled the entire arena as Madoka was seen with a large blue dragon and her life point untouched.

"You rushed through your attack after Barrel Dragon's effect worked. You failed to notice that I activated the effect of the destroyed monster." She said smirking.

"Destroyed monster?" Yuudai gasped in the stands.

"I told you she wouldn't lose." The silver haired girl said, smiling.

"Barrel Dragon destroyed my Wattdragonfly and activated its effect." Madoka explained. "When Wattdragonfly is destroyed by battle or by my opponent's card effect, I can special summon a Watt monster from my deck."

"That doesn't explain how your life points are untouched and how that dragon is on the field." Tom said gritting his teeth.

"When Barrel Dragon destroyed my facedown Wattdragonfly, I used its effect to summon another Wattdragonfly in defence position which Barrel Dragon destroyed when it attacked." She continued.

"So you used that Wattdragonfly's effect to summon this dragon." Tom said as he understood what happened.

"Yes, say hello to Wattaildragon." Madoka said as electricity crackled around the blue dragon's body. [Atk 2500/ Def 1000 – Lv6]

"I end my turn." Tom said after realizing he had nothing else to do.

"My turn, draw." Madoka said as she drew. After thinking for some time, she decided what to do. "I activate the spell card Wattkey!"

"Wattkey?" Tom asked, surprised as he saw Wattaildragon glowing.

"This spell card allows all face up Watt monsters to attack my opponent directly!" Madoka said.

"What!" Tom shouted.

"Wattaildragon! Attack!" Madoka said as the electricity around Wattaildragon intensified. The blue dragon flew at blinding speed towards Tom.

"Trap card activate!" Tom said as his trap card flipped up, just in the nick of time. "Damage Diet! This trap card halves all battle damage I take this turn."

Tom: 1400 – 150

Madoka: 1700

Tom grunted, though his trap card reduced the damage, he still felt the pain from the electrified dragon smashing into him.

"I end my turn." Madoka said still smiling.

"Phew!" Tom exclaimed, relieved that he survived that attack. "Get ready Madoka because this turn is the last!" he said as he drew his card. "I activate Barrel Dragon's effect!"

"I don't think so," Madoka said as Barrel Dragon aimed at Wattaildragon. "By discarding Effect Veiler from my hand, I can negate the effect of a monster on the field."

"Tch." Tom growled as Barrel Dragon's cannon powered down. "I'll just attack then. Barrel Dragon! Attack Wattaildragon!"

Barrel Dragon once again fired three simultaneous blasts from all of its cannons. Madoka just smirked as she sent the last card in her hand to her graveyard.

"What the hell is happening!" Tom yelled after seeing Wattaildragon glowing as its attack points shot up.[Atk 2500 – 3100/ Def 1000 – Lv6]

"That is the effect of the Honest I discarded!" Madoka said smirking. "When a light attribute monster I control is battling an opponent monster, I can send it to the graveyard to increase that monster's attack points by the opposing monster's attack points.

"Shit!" Tom cursed as Wattaildragon countered by firing an electric orb towards Barrel Dragon. A large explosion occurred causing Tom to fall back.

Tom: 150 – 0

Madoka: 1700

The crowd applauded both duelists as the duel ended. The chancellor walked towards the dueling field as the two duelists went back to their seats.

"That was a good duel." Yuudai said trying to cheer Tom up.

"Of course it was." Tom said, smirking.

"It was a close duel though." Kenji added.

"Of course it wasn't." the silver haired girl said.

"What do you mean?" Tom said, somewhat offended.

"I'm saying is you dueled against someone who was miles ahead of you in skill."

Before Tom could say anything back someone spoke. "Anna, stop saying things like that."

Everyone looked up to see that it was Madoka who spoke.

"Sorry about what she said, she's just like that." Madoka apologized to the Slifers, earning a huff from the girl called Anna.

"No problem." Tom answered.

"Hey!" Kenji called out. "listen to the chancellor."

By that time they stopped talking, the speech was already done.

"I hope you all have good year at duel academy." The chancellor said, ending his speech. The crowd applauded him as he left the stage. The students soon started to leave.

* * *

"That was interesting." Yuudai thought as he sat on his bed back at the Slifer dorm. "Despite the fact that I'm in the Slifer dorm it seems I'll still be able to enjoy my stay here."

"Hopefully I won't stay in this dorm for too long." He thought as he fell asleep.

A/N: Well here's chapter 2, I think the fact that I will soon be on holiday served as motivation to do this. Anyway, I'm still accepting OCs and I changed my mind about not using numbers. The numbers will now be used, although xyz monsters will not be used much.

I just watched the first episode of Arc-V, the concept of action duels was cool. Remember to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my characters and the plot. The OC Brad Titan belongs to Siderisn.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Future Academy**

Chapter 3 - A Titan's Power

It was a bright Monday morning in duel academy and Yuudai was just waking up. It was 6:00 am, Yuudai had already gotten used to waking up at that time. He took his tooth-brush and his towel and headed for the baths.

He didn't need to wait because most of the students were yet to wake up. After that, he went back to his room to dress up, Tom and Kenji who were asleep when Yuudai woke up, were already awake.

"Morning, Yuudai." Tom said, he was sitting on his bed.

"Good morning." Yuudai replied. He turned to see Kenji sitting on at the table, he was using his laptop.

"What's Kenji doing on his laptop?" Yuudai asked.

"I don't know," Tom said shrugging. "It must be important if he is working it as soon as he wakes up.

"We're all walking to school together so you two shouldn't leave me." Tom said as he left the room to take his bath.

"Yeah… Yeah" Yuudai said as he creamed his hair.

After some time Yuudai went to the ground floor for breakfast. He was wearing a white shirt under his red slifer jacket and black trousers.

Luckily, the slifer dorm now had cooks, and good one at that. The food was arranged buffet style, where everyone could take what they wanted. Yuudai had settled for some slices of bread and tea.

"7:00." Yuudai said as he checked the clock. 'Class starts at 8 o'clock. I might as well work on my deck.' He thought.

* * *

After going through the cards in his inventory, Yuudai realized how useful the cards he had received prior to his coming to duel academy were. He reconstructed his deck, having changed his deck so that it would focus on his new ace card; the synchro monster his grandpa had given him.

"Hey! Yuudai!"

"Huh." Yuudai muttered as he looked back. It was Tom that called him, he and Kenji had finished their breakfast and were ready to leave.

"Let's go." Tom said as he picked his bag.

"Okay." Yuudai replied, getting his bag.

* * *

"WHAT!," Yuudai yelled as he saw his class schedule on his PDA.

"What?" Kenji asked as he continued walking. "You didn't know that normal school subjects were taught here in duel academy." He continued, he had seen a case where a first year slifer didn't know that.

"Oh, I do. I just yelled for the dramatic effect." Yuudai said, Tom and Kenji sweatdropped.

"You sure do random stuff sometimes." Tom said as they arrived at the main building, basking in all its glory.

"See you guys later." Kenji said as he left for his class.

"Later." Tom replied. He and Yuudai had the same class since they were first year students in the same department.

The first period was fantastic... at least it was for Yuudai. It was Math and it was thought by Mr. Black. Mr. Black was the bald man who oversaw the entrance exam; he had been referred to as Hank by the chancellor. His teaching was horrible...to everyone except from Yuudai. He would write an example and as he solved it he would state exactly what he wrote, not even bothering to explain. When somebody had built up the courage to ask the terrifying man to explain, his reply to the unfortunate Obelisk boy was thus; 'Anyone who cannot understand what I just did is hopelessly stupid and I see no reason for them to stay in this class...this isn't a compulsory class anyway.'

Other than the Math class, the rest of the classes were pretty normal although duel monster history class was fun. The teacher was Miss Hikaru; a blond woman who was in her mid-twenties. The class had been about the Egyptian game Senet; how it was possibly the oldest board game, how the game's rule were unknown and the series of duel monster cards based on it.

'Riiiinnng' the bell went, signaling the end of the eight and last period of the day.

"Arrgh today was stressful." Tom said as he grabbed his books, he and Yuudai were still in the classroom. "More like that Math class."

"I don't know why people have been complaining about that class, I think the class is okay." Yuudai replied as he wore his bag.

"You're only saying that because you understand Mr. Blacks teaching." Tom countered. "Besides you're not part of the one he called 'hopelessly stupid'.

"I guess so." Yuudai conceded as he grinned. Yuudai surprisingly was brilliant when it came to Math. "I guess dueling does make a person's Math skills better." He said, making Tom sweatdrop.

"I can't believe this will go on for weeks." Tom complained as he and Yuudai left the class. "I thought duel academy would be all about dueling."

"I thought so too." Yuudai said, agreeing.

"Hey! Yuudai" Someone called out, making both boys to turn back. It was Madoka and the silver haired girl from before.

"What's up?" Yuudai said as the girls caught up to them.

"Nothing much." Madoka replied.

"What are you doing?" Anna the silver haired girl suddenly said sharply looking about. "We can't be seen talking with these slackers."

Yuudai glared at the girl, she was starting to get on his nerves. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh, right." Madoka said as she brought out some flyers from her bag. "I wanted you guys to help us give these flyers out. It's for the clubs in duel academy."

"Whoa!" Yuudai exclaimed. "I didn't know it was possible to go clubbing on the island." He said, making everyone else sweatdrop. "What? It's a joke! I know what you mean."

"Yeah, or you're just plain stupid." The silver haired girl added.

"Why yo-" Yuudai said before Madoka interrupted him.

"Sorry, sorry." She said as she stopped an argument from starting. "Please help me hand out those flyers to the first-year students." She said as she handed them to Yuudai.

"Were you gonna say something." Anna continued.

"Nothing, he wasn't going to say anything." Madoka interrupted again. "Thank you!" She said as she dragged Anna away.

"That Anna girl is starting to get on my nerves." Yuudai said, frowning as soon as the girls left.

"I don't know why you are getting angry over some witty remarks." Tom said with an amused expression on his face.

Yuudai smirked. "Well I'm not the one who almost got depressed because of an insult that was not directed at him."

"Whatever." Tom retorted. The two boys resumed walking.

"Take a look at this." Yuudai said, passing a flyer to Tom.

"It shows all the clubs in duel academy." Tom said as he read it. "So what."

"Which one will you join?" He asked.

"Hmmm," Tom said as he read through the flyer. "I think I'll join the art club."

"Art club?" Yuudai asked. "I didn't know you did any artistic stuff."

"Well I draw, and I think I'm good enough at it." Tom replied.

"When we get to the dorm, you've got to show me some of your drawings." Yuudai begged him.

"Sure." He replied. "Which club are you joining?"

"I'm not sure." Yuudai said, gazing hard at the flyer. "I'm not good at art stuff and I don't like the rest of the clubs."

"What about the dueling club?" Tom suggested.

"There's a dueling club!" Yuudai exclaimed. "Count me in."

"When are the club tryouts?" Tom asked.

"It doesn't say so on the flyer." Yuudai replied. "But I think I heard a senior say it was Saturday."

"Dammit." Tom cursed "Now I have to wait till the week ends."

"Well school wasn't that bad." Yuudai said. "But since I'm joining the dueling club it's going to be worth the wait."

"I guess so." Tom agreed. "We better start handing out these flyers."

"Oh, right."

* * *

After returning to the dorm, both boys had taken their baths and went to the 'recreational room. They had eaten lunch during recess in school so dinner would come later. They watched a group of boys play Fifa 13 on the Ps3 in the room.

Suddenly Kenji while holding his bag and laptop came into the room, he was sweating and panting. He locked the door and sprinted towards his room. At that point, people could be heard banging on the door.

Some of the slifers laughed while others murmured. Both Tom and Yuudai sweatdropped; wondering why a bunch of people would chase Kenji.

Kenji soon came down; he looked around swiftly, and suspiciously. "Are they gone?" He asked nobody in particular. After getting no answer he sat next to Tom and Yuudai. "Phew."

"What happened to you?" Yuudai asked, almost laughing.

"I got chased by some dudes." Kenji replied, stating the obvious.

"I think we know that." Tom said. "Why were you being chased?"

Kenji laughed sheepishly. "I may have sabotaged their bet."

"How?" Yuudai asked.

"You don't need to know." Kenji answered. "Besides, they'll have forgotten about it by tomorrow. So I don't need to worry anymore."

"Whatever." Tom shrugged.

"Do you guys want to play, we're starting a tournament." One of the boys playing the game asked.

"Count me in." Kenji said enthusiastically as he went towards the T.V.

"He just returns from classes and the first thing he does is to play Fifa." Tom muttered.

"No wonder he's a slifer." Yuudai whispered.

Kenji who was waiting for his turn to play suddenly sneezed. "Sorry." He said to the person in front of him.

* * *

"Yes." Tom said triumphantly.

It was the first Saturday of the term and Tom and Yuudai were about to go to their chosen clubs. Tom was wearing a red t-shirt and black trousers while Yuudai was wearing a purple t-shirt and black shorts and had his duel disk and deck with him.

During the weekends the students were not required to wear the school uniform, but some of them just decided to wear it. Kenji had, surprisingly, left the dorm before the boys woke up. They both wondered what he did, because he always seemed to be busy…except when he was playing the Ps3.

They parted ways when they arrived at duel academy's main building. After aimlessly walking around and asking for directions, he finally found the dueling club's room; the dueling arena.

"Get ready for a day of extensive dueling!" he said to himself as he entered the arena.

"What!" he yelled. Everyone in the room glared at him. "Sorry, sorry." He apologized and then added quietly. "It's for dramatics." He looked around the arena; there were surprisingly few people, about 20 of them.

"This is the dueling club right." Yuudai asked unsure.

"Yes." A slifer girl who had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail said. "Let me guess, you expecting seventy people to be here?"

"Well, kind of." Yuudai answered.

"This is a club only for the elite duelists." Another obelisk student said. This one was a boy who had spiky black hair with red highlights. The boy, along with the slifer girl and another Ra yellow student sat behind a desk which was situated near the dueling field.

"But he is in this club." Yuudai said pointing at Kenji who he saw in the room.

"Why yo-"

"The reason this duel club is not packed with students is because, only smart duelists can pass the test." The slifer girl said.

"What is this test you speak of?" Yuudai asked, slightly nervous.

"I'll explain it to you." The obelisk boy said as he stood up. "Basically, you choose a member of the club to duel against."

"So if I win I'm in." Yuudai asked.

"No." the boy replied. "We in the dueling club have something we're looking for in duelists. While you duel your selected duelist, we will judge you and decide if you're in or not."

"Okay." Yuudai answered, his confidence dwindling.

"Choose your opponent then." The boy said.

Yuudai looked around, everyone there were grinning. 'Hmmm,' he thought as he looked around. 'If I challenge Kenji I'll look like a desperate wimp, besides I can always challenge him since he is in my dorm. If I challenge an obelisk I might lose, I know! I'll just challenge a Ra student; at least I'll have a winning chance. Which student? Yuudai looked at the students there, he saw Anna there. 'This is my chance to prove her wrong, but what if she is as strong as she claims to be."

"So who do you choose?" the obelisk boy asked Yuudai who was now sweating bullets.

"Uh..erm." Yuudai mumbled before he saw another Ra student who was reading a book, he was sitting at the desk, next to the obelisk and slifer girl. "I challenge him." Yuudai declared, pointing at the boy.

"Brad." The obelisk boy called the Ra yellow boy who was sitting with his legs on the desk. "Brad!" the boy yelled this time.

The boy stumbled and fell backwards. "Sorry." He said as he stood up dropped the book, which was a comic.

"So what's up?" the boy, Brad asked. Brad had smooth short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt under his Ra jacket and blue jeans.

The tree students at the desk huddled up and whispered to each other. The trio stopped talking and Brad grabbed his deck, duel disk and then walked to the dueling field.

"Alright, get ready to tough it out!" he said, grinning as he activated his duel disk, resulting in the two students he talked to groaning.

"Okay." Yuudai said as he activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" both students said as the life point counter appeared.

Brad: 4000

Yuudai: 4000

"You can take the first turn." Brad offered.

After looking at his hand, Yuudai replied. "Never mind, I'll go second."

"My turn, draw." The Ra yellow student said as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental HERO Stratos in attack position." The monster appeared, it was wearing a blue and silver hi-tech superhero suit and had two turbines attached to the back of the suit in a way that made them look like wings. [Atk 1800/Def 300 – Lv4]

"Stratos' effect activates, when I summon it I get to add a HERO monster from my deck to my hand." Brad continued as he took a card from his deck. The duel disk automatically shuffled his deck. "I set a card face down and end my turn." He said as a face-down card appeared in his spell/trap zone.

"It's my turn, draw!" Yuudai said as he drew. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Vice Dragon in defense position. But if it is summoned this way, its attack and defense points are halved." A hideous looking purple dragon with dark green wings appeared; the dragon knelt down and blocked itself with its wings. [Atk 2000 – 1000/Def 2400 – 1200 – Lv6]

"I normal summon the tuner monster Magna Drago in attack position." A small fiery red dragon appeared. [Atk 1400/Def 600 – Lv2]

"I tune Magna Drago to Vice dragon." Yuudai said. Magna Drago turned into two green rings which Vice Dragon flew through before turning into five stars, a beam of light erupted. "I Synchro summon! Exploder Dragonwing!" he continued as a large fiery purple dragon appeared, the dragon had red wings and it gave a load roar. [Atk 2400/Def 1600 – Lv7]

"Exploder Dragonwing, attack Stratos!" Yuudai ordered as the dragon flew towards the hero.

"Trap card! Hero Barrier!" Brad said as Exploder Dragonwing struck an invisible barrier. "This trap negates an attack if I control an Elemental Hero."

"I set one face-down card and end my turn." Yuudai said, concluding his turn.

"My turn, draw." Brad said, his grin getting bigger as he saw the card he drew. "Get ready to see one of my favorite monsters. I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman." A monster wearing a hero suit which had different shades of blue appeared, it had a white cape and a water cannon on its hand which was connected to the two water tanks on its back.

"That's your favorite monster." Yuudai said unimpressed.

"I activate the spell card Mask Change!" Brad said as he inserted a card into his duel disk. "And Bubbleman isn't the monster I was talking about, this is." Bubbleman started glowing and suddenly gave off blinding light. When the light subsided, Bubbleman was nowhere to be seen, instead a hero like monster, similar to the Japanese Kamen Rider heroes was present. The new hero was armed with a gun like weapon. [Atk 2600/Def 2100 – Lv8]

"What the heck just happened!" Yuudai said, surprised.

"Mask Change allows me to send a face-up HERO monster I control to the graveyard and then special summon a Masked HERO from my extra deck which has the same attribute the HERO monster had." Brad explained. "Say hello to Masked HERO Acid."

"At least I still have my face-down card to protect me." Yuudai thought.

"I activate Acid's effect!" Brad said, grinning while Yuudai grit his teeth. "When Acid is special summoned, all your spells and traps are destroyed and all your monsters lose 300 attack points." Acid fired his weapon, destroying Yuudai's face-down and weakening Exploder Dragonwing. [Atk 2400 – 2100/Def 1600 – Lv7]

"Masked HERO Acid, Destroy Exploder Dragonwing" Brad said as his monster fired his weapon again, destroying the Dragon.

"Tch." Yuudai grunted as his only monster was destroyed.

Brad: 4000

Yuudai: 4000 – 3500

"Elemental HERO Stratos will attack you directly." Brad said. Stratos' used its turbines to fly towards Yuudai, ramming him. The force of the attack made Yuudai fall backwards.

Brad: 4000

Yuudai: 3500 – 1700

"Do you want to continue the duel?" the brown haired slifer girl asked.

"Of course I do." Yuudai said as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked. "Brad is part of the top 10 Ra yellow students. When he duels, almost every one of his opponents never reduces his life points below half. Knowing this will you rather challenge another member."

Yuudai was sweating bullets by them. "I'll still continue this duel." He said, mustering all the courage he could.

"Are you sure?" the obelisk boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, c'mon guys." Brad said. "Give him a break, the duel is just beginning. And just like a great duelist said 'a duel isn't over until the last card is played.'

"Uh, thanks." Yuudai said, surprised that the Ra-yellow student was encouraging him.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Brad said, concluding his turn.

"My turn, draw." Yuudai said, gazing at his hand of three cards. Masked hero acid had cleared his field last turn, the only thing he could do right now was to stall. "I set a monster and a face-down card, turn end." Yuudai said as two reversed cards appeared.

"My turn, draw." Brad said, grinning. "I activate the spell card Polymerization. I fuse Elemental HERO Stratos and Elemental HERO Heat," Another elemental HERO appeared next to Stratos, the new hero had light brown and red armor. A vortex appeared behind the two heroes and sucked them in.

"To Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Nova Master!" The resulting monster was another Hero with golden armor which had touches of red at some places, the new hero had a red cape and was wearing a black body suit under the armor. [Atk 2600/Def 2100 – Lv8]

"Nova Master, attack his face-down monster!" Brad said, causing the E-HERO to generate flames from its hands. The hero fired the flames at the face-down monster which was revealed to be a dragon wearing a mask. The flames incinerated the dragon.

"I activate the effect of the destroyed Masked Dragon; it allows me to summon a dragon type monster from my deck which has 1500 or less attack points." Yuudai explained as another Masked Dragon appeared in defense position. [Atk 1400/Def 1100 – Lv3]

"When Nova Master destroys a monster, I can draw a card using its effect." Brad explained as he drew a card from his deck. "Masked HERO Acid will attack Masked Dragon." The Kamen Rider look alike fired its weapon and destroyed the dragon.

"I activate Masked Dragon's effect, I'll use it to special summon Debris Dragon in defense position." Yuudai said as a blue and white dragon appeared. The dragon looked like a younger version of the legendary Stardust Dragon. [Atk 1000/Def 2000 – Lv4]

"Turn end." Brad said.

"My turn, draw." Yuudai said. "Get ready to see my ace card, but first I'll activate my spell card Pot of Greed. This lets my draw two cards."

"I can't wait to see it." Brad replied, still grinning.

"Trap card activate!" Yuudai said as his face-down card flipped up. "Descending Lost Star! This trap lets me special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard in defense position, the monster's effect is negated, it cannot change its battle position and its defense points become zero."

Exploder Dragon wing reappeared, it used its wing to shield itself, signifying that it was in defense position. [Atk 2400/DEf 0 – Lv6]

"Next I'll equip Debris Dragon with Synchro Boost. This increases its level by one and gives it 500 attack points." The blue dragon glowed as its power increased. [Atk 1000 – 1500/Def 2000 – Lv5]

"I tune my level 5 Debris Dragon to my Level 6 Exploder Dragonwing," Yuudai declared as he took a card from his extra deck. "I synchro summon! The dragon from the galaxies! Star Eater!" Debris Dragon turned into five rings which Exploder Dragon passed through before turning into six stars. Blinding light was given off as the synchro sequence was completed.

A large roar could be heard as a large fiery red Dragon appeared. The dragon was surrounded by intense flames. [Atk 3200/Def 2800 – Lv11]

"Whoa," Brad said as he looked at the dragon in wonder. "Cool! I can't wait to see how I beat it."

"We'll see about that." Yuudai replied, full of confidence. "Star Eater, attack Elemental HERO Nova Master." The dragon charged up a large red ball of flames and shot it at Nova Master.

"Trap card activate! Mirror Force!" Brad said, smirking. However the smirk faded when Nova Master was incinerated and he was pushed back due to the damage taken.

"Hehe." Yuudai laughed triumphantly.

Brad: 4000 – 3400

Yuudai: 1700

"How did your monster survive mirror force?" Brad asked, surprised.

"When Star Eater attacks, it is unaffected by other card effects until the end of the damage step." Yuudai explained. "I set two face-down cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Brad said as he drew his card. "I set a monster and then I'll switch Acid to defense position. Turn end." Brad said as Masked HERO Acid took a defensive stance and a reversed card appeared.

"My turn, draw." Yuudai said. "I summon Alexandrite dragon in attack position." A white dragon which had different types of jewels on its entire body appeared. [Atk 2000/Def 100 – Lv4]

"Star Eater! Attack Masked HERO Acid." Yuudai ordered as his ace dragon fired the ball of flames at the Hero.

Brad growled as Acid was destroyed by the attack.

"Alexandrite Dragon will attack the face-down monster." The jewel dragon smashed into the facedown monster which was revealed to be a dog like robot.

"You just destroyed my Wroughtweiler." Brad said. "When it is destroyed by battle, I can add an Elemental HERO monster and Polymerization from my graveyard." He continued as two cards were ejected from his graveyard slot.

"Turn end." Yuudai said, concluding his turn.

"My turn, draw." Brad drew. "I activate the spell card Polymerization. I'll fuse Elemental HERO Stratos and Elemental HERO Flash," The fusion summoning sequence occurred. "To fusion summon Elemental HERO Great Tornado!" A new HERO monster appeared. This one was wearing a black body suit with golden yellow markings; it had silver gauntlets at its knee, ankles, and hands and had a helmet of the same color. The hero was wearing what seemed like a brown poncho. [Atk 2800/Def2200 – Lv8]

"When Great Tornado is fusion summoned, the attack and defense points of all your monsters are halved." Brad said as the wind became stronger, weakening Yuudai's dragons.

Star Eater [Atk 3200 – 1600/Def 2800 – 1400 – Lv11]

Alexandrite Dragon [Atk 2000 – 1000/Def 100 – 50 – Lv4]

"Next, I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted." Brad said as his only face-down card flipped up. "This lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack position. I special summon Elemental HERO Nova Master." The flame manipulating hero appeared. [Atk 2600/Def 2100 – Lv8]

"Elemental HERO Great Tornado will attack Alexandrite Dragon!" Brad said as the wind hero flew towards the weakened jewel dragon. The hero destroyed the dragon with one solid punch.

"Trap card activate! Defense Draw," Yuudai yelled as one of his face-down cards flipped face up. "When I'm about to take battle damage, this card reduces the damage to zero and I'm allowed to draw a card." He continued as he drew a card from his deck.

"Elemental HERO Nova Master will attack Star Eater." The Masked hero fired the generated flame at the dragon, destroying it.

Brad: 3400

Yuudai: 1700 – 700

"I set one card face-down," Brad said after he drew a card due to Nova Master's effect, inserting one card into the spell/trap zone of his duel disk. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Yuudai said as he drew his card. 'I might have survived his turn but I am losing this duel." He thought as he scanned his hand. He then inserted a card into the spell/trap zone of his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Pot of Avarice. This card lets me return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck, and then I draw two cards."

"I'll return my two Masked dragons, Debris Dragon, Star Eater and Vice Dragon to the deck." He said as he placed Star Eater in the extra deck and he kept the rest in his main deck. After drawing two cards, Yuudai inserted two cards into his duel disk. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Brad said. "Elemental HERO Great Tornado, attack him directly!" The hero lunged towards Yuudai who countered by activating one of his facedown cards.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack! This card negates your attack and ends the battle phase." Yuudai explained as his trap card flipped up.

"I end my turn." Brad said.

"My turn, draw!" Yuudai said as he drew a card. "Get ready for my miraculous comeback!" he declared.

"Bring it on!" Brad replied.

"Spell card activate, Call of the Haunted! I use its effect to special summon Exploder Dragonwing." The purple dragon reappeared. [Atk 2400/ Def 1600 – Lv7]

"I equip the spell card Big Bang Shot to Exploder Dragonwing." Yuudai said as the spell card appeared. Exploder Dragonwing roared, signifying the increase in its power. [Atk 2400 – 2800/Def 1600 – Lv7]

"Next the spell card Enemy Controller." Yuudai inserted another card into his duel disk. "With this card's effect I'll switch Elemental HERO Nova master to defense position."

"What is he planning?" Brad thought as Nova Master took a defensive stance.

"Exploder Dragonwing will attack Elemental HERO Nova Master!" Yuudai yelled. "Big Bang Shot allows Exploder Dragonwing to deal piercing damage." The purple dragon fired a burst of flame at the defending hero, destroying him.

Brad grunted as his monster was destroyed.

Brad: 3400 – 2700

Yuudai: 700

"You're probably wondering why I didn't use Exploder Dragonwing's effect." Yuudai stated, grinning.

"Yeah," Brad said. "You would have done more damage that way."

"I needed Exploder Dragonwing to destroy a monster so I could end this duel."

"End this duel!" Brad said surprised. "How?"

"Trap card, activate! Synchro Overlimit!" Yuudai declared, grinning. "I can activate this card when a synchro monster I control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card allows that synchro monster to attack a second time."

Brad eyes widened at that statement. "You're planning on activating Exploder Dragonwing's effect when it attacks again."

"Correct. Great Tornado has 2800 attack points while your life points are 2700, when I activate the effect I'll win."

"Well I'm not about to let that happen!" Brad cried out. "Trap card activate! Solemn Judgment!"

"What!"

"With this trap card, when a monster is summoned or a spell or trap is activated, I can pay half of my life points to negate it!" Brad continued.

Brad: 1350

Yuudai: 700

"Noooo." Yuudai yelled as his trap card burst into pixels. "Turn end." He mumbled, knowing that he had lost. He had used all his cards in that failed attempt.

"My turn, draw!" Brad said as he drew his card. "I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion!" Brad said as the spell card materialized on the field. "With this card I can fusion summon an Elemental HERO by banishing monsters in the field and graveyard. I banish Elemental HERO Clayman on the field and Elemental HERO Stratos in the graveyard to fusion summon…." The two heroes were sucked into the fusion vortex.

"Elemental HERO Gaia!" a new hero monster appeared, this one wore heavy looking, green and grey metal armor. [Atk 2200/Def 2600 – Lv6]

"Elemental HERO Gaia's effect activates, when it is fusion summoned I can half the attack of a monster you control and then Gaia gains the same amount of attack lost." Energy flowed from Exploder Dragonwing into Elemental HERO Gaia.

Exploder Dragonwing [Atk 2800 – 1400/Def 1600 – Lv7]

Elemental HERO Gaia [Atk 2200 – 3600/Def 2600 – Lv6]

"Elemental HERO Gaia, attack Exploder Dragonwing!" Brad ordered as the heavily armored hero attacked the weakened dragon. The dragon was destroyed by the hero.

"Arrrgh." Yuudai yelled as the duel ended.

Brad: 1350

Yuudai: 700 – 0

"What a great duel!" Brad exclaimed, still grinning.

"But I lost!" Yuudai said sadly. "Doesn't that mean I'm not allowed into the club?" he said after deactivating his duel disk.

"Not exactly." The obelisk boy from before said. "Like I said, we'll be the judge of that."

Brad, the obelisk boy and the slifer girl huddled up and had a hushed conversation.

"Alright." The obelisk boy said after the three of them stopped talking. "You passed the test. You're accepted into the dueling club."

"Really?!" Yuudai asked.

"That was what I said, wasn't it."

"Yes!" he yelled joyfully. "But how do you judge the duels?" he asked after calming down.

"That's for us to know and for nobody to ever find out." The slifer girl said with a smirk on her face.

"So what do I do now that I'm in the dueling club?" Yuudai said excitedly.

"For today, we'll just sit and wait for applicants to arrive." Brad said.

"So we can beat their pants off." The slifer girl added smirking.

"Great!" Yuudai said. He then went to sit next to Kenji.

* * *

"How'd today go?" Tom asked Yuudai as the three roommates headed back to the dorm.

"Great!" Yuudai replied grinning. "I passed the dueling club's test."

"Yeah," Kenji said. "But barely."

"What do you mean?" Yuudai yelled. "You don't even know how they judge the duels."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Why you!"

"I thinks that's enough." Tom said, interrupting the two slifers. "Anyway, I got into the art club."

"That's great." Yuudai exclaimed. "There was no way they wouldn't accept you with drawings like yours.

"Thanks."

"How do you guys like the academy so far?" Kenji asked the first-years.

"It's cool." Tom answered.

"It's better than I imagined." Yuudai said.

"Duel academy's an interesting place." Kenji said, agreeing with Tom and Yuudai.

"Race you to the dorm." Yuudai said, sprinting away.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Tom added as he started running.

"Wait!" Kenji shouted before following suit.

* * *

Midnight, in an unspecified part of the island, two cloaked figures are seen conversing.

"So you're the one they sent."

"Yeah, this shouldn't take too long."

"It shouldn't, but remember the plan. Don't underestimate them; it might just lead to your demise."

"I know, I know. Besides, if all goes as planned, I won't have to face them directly."

"Just remember, stick to the plan."

"I hear ya"

The two cloaked figures parted ways, no one knowing of the meeting that just occurred.

* * *

A/N: Well this came up later than I wanted, but here's chapter 3. Hopefully chapter 4 will come earlier.

And Siderisn, I hope I got your OC's character right.

Till the next chapter, read and review!


End file.
